


A Dragon's Bride

by Harlequin



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Female Severus Snape, Good Petunia Evans Dursley, Lily Evans Potter Bashing, Marauders Era (Harry Potter)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:54:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 4,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26084530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harlequin/pseuds/Harlequin
Summary: What if Severus was actually Severine? Her mother forced her to hide her gender. But, now everyone knows that Severus Snape is actually a girl. And suddenly she has a fiancée. Will Severine be okay?I do NOT own anything. The universe and characters of Harry Potter belong to J.K. Rowling.
Relationships: Severus Snape/Original Character(s)
Comments: 39
Kudos: 197





	1. The Truth is Revealed

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone,
> 
> I'll make it clear that Severus Snape is my favorite Harry Potter character. This time I wanted to imagine him as a girl.
> 
> Hope you enjoy.

Everyone stared at him. Severus was frozen in place. He hadn't thought things would turn out this way. The marauders had pulled another prank on him. But, it wasn't the usual hexing and insults. Today it was a potion. They poured a potion over him that ended up tearing away his glamour. And it happened in front of the entire great hall. So now everyone knew. Everyone knew that Severus Snape was actually a girl.

It took a long moment for Severus to regain her wits and dash out of the room. She fled the scene, not embarrassed, but fearful. Her mother had always told her she must hide her gender. Now it was revealed. Severus knew her mother would be displeased. She had told her so many times that she must hide and now the truth was revealed at the worst time possible.

James Potter stared dumbfounded. When he proposed the prank, he thought the true form potion would turn Snape into a spider or a toad. It never crossed his mind that Snape could be a girl. A pretty girl.

The female Snape looked nothing like her male counterpart. She had clear skin that was soft and fair. Her hair was long and looked silky. Her nose wasn't huge, instead small and fitting on her soft round face and her eyes were sparkling black like a night sky.

“What just happened?” Sirius asked.

James wanted to answer, but he didn't know what to say.

“Students!”

All eyes turned to the head table. The headmaster was standing.

“Breakfast is nearing its end. I suggest you finish eating.”

The headmaster then turned to speak to the professors closest to him. One by one the professors stood up and walked out of the great hall. James wondered where they were going.

Severus hid herself in moaning Myrtle's bathroom. She knew no one went there. It was the perfect place to hide while she tried to figure out what to do. She couldn't go back home without her glamour. Her mother would notice. But, there was so little time. Exams had just ended and she'd be leaving that day.

Her eyes caught her reflection in the mirror. Severus turned away. Even that split second glimpse of her true self made her sick.

Her mother always spoke of untold horrors that awaited her if her gender was revealed. She didn't want to face them. She refused to. She couldn't. That was when she heard the door open. Turning she saw professor Sprout stepping into the bathroom.

“You're needed in the headmaster's office.”


	2. Severine Snape

The headmaster looked at her with that twinkle in his eyes. Severus hated that twinkle. It was nothing but a reminder that the headmaster had power that she didn't. A power that he could've used to help her when the marauders bullied her, but never bothered to.

“Now Miss Snape.” Dumbledore said. “What's your actual name."

“What's that supposed to mean?” Severus said.

She didn't like how he assumed her name wasn't Severus. It wasn't. But, it was still rude to make such assumptions.

“Now that we know you're a girl, we just want to be able to call you by the right name.”

“Severine.”

Severine chose to give her name up. She knew it wasn't a battle worth fighting. What was important now was surviving this meeting. The headmaster's office had all four heads of houses standing there, staring at her. She wanted to yell at them to paint a portrait. At least then they'd have a reason to stare at her.

“Then we'll have to move you from the boys dormitory to the girls dormitory. I'm sure professor Slughorn can do it with ease.”

Severine wasn't actually against the idea. Despite the glamour, Severine didn't mind her gender. She was perfectly happy being female. But, it didn't mean she was okay with her mother being angry at her. So a new room was a very thin silver lining.

“Honestly.”

All eyes turned to professor McGonagall.

“Why would you pretend to be a boy? What reason could you possibly have to pull such an elaborate prank?”

“Excuse me?” Severine said. “My mother was the one to put the glamour on me. If you want to know why I pretended to be a boy, ask her.”

McGonagall looked like she wanted to say something. It seemed she was about to reprimand her for her tone. But, professor Sprout held her back.

“Let's calm down. Mr. – Miss Snape, would you explain what you meant. Why would your mother place those glamour on you?”

“She has her reasons.” Severine said.

“And those reason would be?”

“Something you should ask her about.”

Truthfully, Severine didn't know anything beyond the untold horrors. Her mother made vague excuses about danger. That was the most she knew.

“May I go now?”

“That's a good idea.” professor Flitwick said before anyone else could speak. “You should go get your things packed. The train will be leaving soon.”

Severine left before anyone could stop her.

When she returned to her dorm she found her roommates waiting for her. Everyone in the common room had stared at her when she passed by. Now they were. But, they weren't the only ones in the room. Lucius was there was well.

“Severus.” the blonde boy said. “Or is that a fake name?”

“Severine.” Severine replied. “What do you want Lucius.”

“I just... Since when are you a girl?”

“Oh. Well, when a child is born they're assigned a gender based on -”

“You know what I mean.”

“I'll tell you the same thing I told everyone in the headmaster's office. Ask my mother.”

She could see that Lucius was concerned. He had become a sort of big brother to her. It was a little sad that he just graduated. But, there's nothing to be done about it.

“Severus, um, Severine, could you at least tell my why you didn't say anything.”

“Again, ask my mother.”

Lucius sighed. Severine grabbed her trunk which she had packed the night before. She was about to leave the dorm when Lucius grabbed her arm.

“You should talk to Narcissa.”

“I don't see why I should talk to your girlfriend.”

Severine had seen Narcissa a few times. To Severine she was nothing more than Lucius's girlfriend. Though Lucius didn't seem to understand that. He pulled her out into the hall.

“I asked Narcissa to watch out for you. She's exited to have a new friend for fashion and stuff.”

“Isn't that what you exist for?” Severine asked with a smile on her face.


	3. Anger

It was worse than she'd thought. When she arrived at platform nine and three quarters her mother had nearly fainted. Her mother pulled her off the platform as quickly as possible, telling her to keep her head down.

“What happened!”

Severine was surprised to see her mother knock her father out with magic when they got home. Her mother had absolutely refused to fight her father before, despite being the more powerful one.

“Well?” her mother said.

“A prank. Those Gryffindors who bully me poured a true form potion on me in front of the entire great hall. There was nothing I could do.”

“This is awful. Its terrible. Horrifying.”

Her mother began to breath heavily. Severine had never seen her mother like this before. The woman had been broken, bruised and beaten, but never panicked.

“Mother.” Severine said in a shaking voice.

“Don't you know what's been done!” her mother yelled.

“I don't!” Severine yelled back. “You never told me what the danger was!”

Her mother ran upstairs. Severine followed her. She found her mother in her bedroom, packing clothes and books.

“Mother, what are you doing?”

“We have to leave.”

“Leave? Now? Where?”

“Anywhere but here. We can't let them find us.”

“Who?”

“Us.”

Severine turned around. She didn't know how she hadn't heard them entering the house. Standing in front of her was an elderly couple. They had an odd resemblance to her mother. Or was it her mother who had an odd resemblance to them?

“I won't let you take my baby from me!” her mother yelled, jumping in front of her.

“That's enough.” the man of the couple said, his eyes never leaving Severine.


	4. The Dragon's Bride

Severine looked between her mother and grandparents. Her mother was glaring at their uninvited guests. She kept a tight grip on Severine's arm.

“The least you could do is make tea.” her grandmother said.

“I allowed you to sit in my living room. That's more than you deserve.”

“This hovel isn't a home worthy of a Prince, let alone the dragon's bride.”

“Dragon's bride?” Severine asked.

Finally her grandfather spoke. He kept his eyes on her, completely ignoring her mother.

“Its an honor for you. Dragons are creatures of great power. They demand the best for their brides, brides of good blood and strong magics.”

Her grandfather was interrupted by her mother letting out a low growl.

“Years ago,” her grandfather continued, “the current dragon king came to us and asked that we hand over our daughter as his bride. We accepted. Your mother, however, decided she didn't want to be the dragon queen and disgraced herself and our family.”

“He's over a thousand years old. Did you ever think about that?” her mother said.

“When your mother got pregnant we lost hope of a marriage to the dragon king. But, the king was kind and said he'd accept the next born female in our family as his bride.”

Severine felt cold. Her mother's grip was so tight it was painful. She had to wretch her arm from her mother to escape the pain.

“And I...” Severine said, unable to say anything else.

“Congratulations child.” her grandmother said. “You're to be the dragon king's bride.”

“No!” her mother cried. “My daughter isn't going to marry that – that brute. I refuse. And you can't force her either. I won't let it happen. I won't!”

“No one was asking you.” her grandfather said.

Before her mother could say another word her grandfather placed a silencing charm on her.

“Severine, granddaughter, I know you'll make the right decision. We'll be back in a few days to pick you up. Your room will be ready by then. Then we can introduce you to your fiancé. And before you try to run,” her grandfather said, turning to face her mother, “the marriage contact has been transferred to Severine. As you failed to fulfill it its up to your daughter now.”

Lord and lady Prince then apparated out of their home leaving Severine and her mother silent.


	5. An Unexpected Kindness

Under a tree in the park sat Severine Snape. Ever since her grandparents visit she couldn't stop thinking about all that had been said.

“Are you okay?”

Severine looked up.

“What do you want?”

The blonde girl, Petunia Evans, was probably there to make fun of her. Severine was sure Lily had told her family about the end of fifth year. Her former best friend was probably laughing at her being humiliated at that very moment.

“I just wanted to know if you were okay?” Petunia said.

“Don't you know when you're not welcome?”

“Don't you know when someone's trying to be nice?”

“Since when are you nice?”

“Since when are you a girl?”

Severine narrowed her eyes. She turned to face the opposite direction.

“Just get it over with.” she said.

To her surprise Petunia sat down beside her. The older girl placed a hand on her shoulder.

“Are you okay?”

Severine didn't know why, but in that moment she broke down. She told Petunia about her grandparents and her mother and the dragon king. Petunia quietly listened. Then, to Severine's surprise, she pulled her into a hug.

“That's a lot to go through. I don't think I could handle it half as well.”

Severine slowly pulled away from Petunia.

“Why are you being so nice?”

Petunia sighed.

“Lily told the family about you being a girl. But, she also told us about the lake incident. It got me thinking that maybe we weren't so different. Maybe you were just as overshadowed by Lily as I was and... I know I've been mean. But, that doesn't mean I think what Lily did to you was okay.”

“You're choosing me over your sister?”

“I'm choosing the person who was less of a jerk to me.”

Severine chuckled.

“Me? Less of a jerk? Clearly we have different memories.”

Petunia joined her in laughing.

“Not really. You were only mean to me because I was mean to you first. What's Lily's excuse?”

The two girls went quiet. Petunia sighed.

“I was jealous of you.”

Severine turned to face her, seeing the regret on her face.

“You and Lily were special. You had magic and I didn't. So I made fun of you in any way I could to make myself feel better. I'm sorry.”

Severine reached her hand out. Then she pulled it back.

“Well, I wasn't much better. I did almost drop a tree branch on you. I'm sorry too.”

Petunia smiled.

“So, are you going through with it? The marriage?”

“I – I don't know. Maybe?”

“You're not against it?”

“Its better than my current home life. And its not like I have a choice.”

Severine bit her lower lip.

“Its scary. Some dragon over a thousand years old is taking me as his bride. It sounds like I'm being sacrificed.”

“It'll be okay.”

The reassurance in Petunia's voice made Severine slightly happy. It surprised her how Petunia of all people was the one to reassure her. She was sure it would've been...

“Are you going to be okay with Lily?” Severine asked.

“I'll be fine.” Petunia said. “I've dealt with her for years. I can handle a few more.”


	6. The Dragon King

It was finally that day. Lord and lady Prince had returned and Severine was taken from her home. She was given a few minutes to say goodbye to Petunia who'd been accompanying her for the past few days. Severine was then surprised to find out her mother was going with her. She thought for sure her mother wouldn't set foot in her childhood home again. But, her mother told her she refused to let her deal with this alone.

“The dragon king will be here in a few minutes.” her grandmother said.

Severine and her mother were sitting in the garden. She'd spent the entire day getting cleaned up so that she could be presentable. Currently she sat in a simple green summer dress, waiting for her fiancé to appear. Then a house elf popped into the garden.

“The dragon king has come.”

Severine turned her eyes to the garden path. She could see her grandfather walking with a man towards them. Her mother held her hand. She felt a slight tremble from her mother's hand as the man laid eyes on them.

“Your majesty.” her grandfather said. “Allow me to introduce my granddaughter Severine.”

Severine looked up at the man. He had tanned skin, broad shoulders and muscles taunt through his shirt. His hair was a deep auburn color and his eyes were a gold color. Though Severine was caught off guard by the two horns protruding from his head and the large auburn wings folded on his back. He was also rather tall, at least seven feet. But, there was no denying he was handsome.

“Its a pleasure to meet you.” the dragon king said.

His voice was like velvet.

“I am Ladon, king of the dragons.”

He sat down beside Severine. His eyes looked over her. Severine could tell he was examining her, making his own assessments about her. Then his eyes shifted onto her mother.

“Perhaps,” he said, “we should take a walk.”

“No!” her mother yelled.

“Hush!” her grandmother said. “That's a lovely idea. Severine, why don't you show his majesty around the garden.”

“I'm going too.” her mother said. “They need a chaperone.”

“The house elves can do that.” her grandmother said.

As an argument began Severine noticed the dragon king stand. He held out his hand. She glanced at her mother who had released her from her grip. Hesitantly she took the king's hand. The king led her away from the table and the two of them disappeared into the maze of flowers.

“So,” the dragon king said, “are you interested in any particular subject of magic?”

“Potions.”

“Its a complex art, is it not?”

“Yes.”

Severine wasn't sure what she was supposed to do. The dragon king was continuously staring down at her without a break in his gaze.

“There's no need to be afraid.” the dragon king said.

“Who says I'm afraid your majesty.”

“Ladon.”

Severine paused and looked up at the dragon king.

“Call me Ladon. We're to be married after all.”

The dragon king then turned his eyes away from her and sighed.

“Are you going to pull the same stunt as your mother?” he suddenly asked.

“No.”

Ladon looked at her again. He seemed surprised by her quick answer.

“Are you sure? I know I'm not your mother's favorite person. Surely she's told you how to get out of this marriage.”

“I honestly didn't think I'd ever get married. But, if I have to I may as well marry a king.”

“You're a Slytherin, correct?”

Severine nodded.

“Then you must know of the advantages being the fiancé of the dragon king will get you.”

“Yes, but I'm not so weak as to need you. I can easily make my name as a potions master.”

“I see.” Ladon said with a smile. “Well as you are going to marry me you'll need a few things. I also suggest beginning your search for ladies in waiting. You'll need at least two.”

Then Ladon pulled a small box from his pocket. He handed it to Severine who opened it to find her engagement ring. She put it on, admiring the small diamond at its center.


	7. Eileen's Story

Throughout the summer Severine had met with Ladon a few times. He seemed to be intelligent like a Ravenclaw but far too cunning to be one. He was much more a Slytherin like herself. She found she didn't mind him. He could keep up with her in a potions conversation and had a greater knowledge of magic than she had imagined.

“You're going through with it?”

Severine placed her hairbrush on her vanity. Looking in the mirror she saw her mother standing behind her.

“Why not? Ladon is intelligent and kind.”

“He's over a thousand years old!”

“And your point? Dragons live much longer lives than witches and wizards. Its only natural that he's reached such an age.”

“Why are you so calm about this?”

“Why are you so upset?”

Severine turned to face her mother. She saw a range of emotions on her mother's face. Shock, sadness, anger and then regret.

“I loved someone.”

Tears began to form in her mother's eyes.

“He was a half-blood of no name or wealth. But, he was just so wonderful. Intelligent, kind and handsome. That was Tom Riddle.”

Her mother stepped back, sitting on her bed.

“I begged my parents to let me marry him. They refused, saying that if I married him I wouldn't get anything from my inheritance. I didn't care and went to Tom. He had proposed to me, telling me we could be together. But, when he heard I wouldn't be getting my inheritance... He left. He went on a journey and I was all alone.”

Severine ran to her mother's side. She pulled her mother into a hug.

“I couldn't go back to my parents.” her mother said. “They would only tell me how much of a fool I was. So I ran to a muggle neighborhood where I met Tobias. We got married and then you were born.”

Her mother took a deep breath.

“I was pregnant then. Tobias isn't your father. He never was.”

Severine pulled away from her mother.

“What?”

“Tobias isn't your father.”

Suddenly her mother's regret was pushed aside by rage.

“He's just some drunk old man I used to get away from my parents. Its because of them that Tom left me and I was stuck with that waste of a man.”

Then her mother stood, standing over Severine.

“And now you're betraying me. If it wasn't for that brute I'd be happily married to Tom and we'd be living a wonderful life. But, now you're leaving me for that thing!”

Tears of sadness and rage poured from her mother's eyes.

“How could you! How could you betray your own mother? I gave you the freedom I was never allowed and you're throwing it away.”

“Mother I -”

“Don't you dare. I was denied my happiness. But, I still had you. You're such a beautiful girl and so much like your father. Your ambition and intelligence is on par with his. I never thought I could get such a perfect child.”

At this point her mother was screaming. Severine didn't know what to do. So much had just been revealed and now she didn't know what to believe. What else had her mother lied about?

“Stop this!” Severine yelled.

“I gave you so much!” her mother yelled back.

“You let me suffer. The both of us lived in that house because of you. I thought Tobias was my father and that's why we lived with him. I thought you felt some twisted love for him that kept you from protecting us. But, it was all a lie!”

“What's going on?”

The door had burst open and Severine saw her grandparents enter the room. By then both she and her mother were breathing heavily.

“I – I don't know.” Severine said.

Then she broke into tears. Severine fell to the floor. Her mother looked down at her and she fell to her knees. Both of them stayed on the floor, crying. It was only after being given calming draughts that either of them was able to sit quietly.


	8. Ladies in Waiting

“Severine.” her grandfather said.

A few days had passed. Severine sat quietly in her room. Her grandparents had taken her for an inheritance test at Gringotts and confirmed what Eileen had said. Currently, the goblins were investigating Tom Riddle at her grandparents request.

“Your mother is being held in St Mungo. She's being kept in the Janus Thickey ward due to her unstable mind.”

Severine didn't answer. She didn't even turn to look at her grandfather.

“Severine.” he said. “You can't sit here forever.”

When Severine didn't turn he sighed.

“The girls you've chosen as ladies in waiting will be here soon. His majesty is also arriving to evaluate them.”

Severine finally turned. She followed her grandfather downstairs. A few minutes later Ladon entered the manor. They had a standard greeting and then Ladon sat down beside her. Soon after came the two girls Severine had asked to be her ladies in waiting.

“Lady Narcissa.” a house elf announced.

Narcissa Black stepped into the room. She was led to her seat and quietly sat down.

“Miss Petunia.”

Petunia Evans walked into the room looking very nervous. She was wearing a simple dress and sat down quietly, watching those around her.

“These are the girls you've chosen.” Ladon said. “Both a year older than you. One a witch of a prominent family who's to marry the heir of another prominent family. The other a squib.”

Severine glanced at Ladon. His expression was blank.

“They'll do.” he said under his breath.

Severine had barely caught his words and she was sitting right next to him. She noticed Ladon wasn't too interested in the lady in waiting interviews. He listened to the answers and watched the tests. It was as if he couldn't care less. Severine was sure he was only there for formalities.

“You picked well.”

“What?” Severine asked.

Ladon had pulled her to the side after the interviews.

“The ladies you've chosen are both good picks. Lady Narcissa is a girl of good blood who'll connect you to powerful families of the wizarding world. Such support is necessary for a future queen. And Miss Petunia is clearly strong with a good intuition. I believe she'll be both loyal and powerful once her magic is unbound.”

Severine paused.

“Unbound?”

“Didn't you know? Miss Petunia has strong magic bound within her.”

Severine needed to get Petunia to Gringotts. Her family took her to the bank where the goblins confirmed what Ladon said was true. Petunia burst into tears when she found out she really did have magic. While she was taken away to have the binds broken, Severine sat with Ladon.

“How did you know?”

“Power, age and good sense.”

“So you just knew she had bound magic?”

“Not at first.” Ladon said. “It was rather well hidden. Whoever put the binds on her had gone through the trouble of erasing all traces. Though such a thing is impossible. A trace of the binds will always remain. I was simply able to pick up on those traces.”

Later Petunia was returned to the group. She was marveling at her unbound power. Though it was her appearance that caught everyone's attention. Before she had had an overly long neck and could be considered horse faced. Now she was just as pretty as Lily, if not more so.

“What a mess.” the goblin said. “Not only was her magic bound, but her appearance cursed.”

“Do you know who did it?” Petunia asked.

“The curse has traces of one Lily Evans. The binds connect to one Albus Dumbledore.”

“My sister?” Petunia said.

“The headmaster?” Severine added.

When it became clear Petunia was in danger in her own home the goblins agreed to help her. Petunia would no longer be a part of the Evans family. Instead she'd be taken in by her closest magic relatives. It was a surprise to find out that Mr. Evans came from a squib line of the Vane family. As Petunia was of age she was able to leave the Evans family of her own accord. Then she allowed herself to be blood adopted by the Vane family, becoming Petunia Vane.

“Thank you.” Petunia said.

She'd continuously thanked Severine and Ladon after being taken in by her new family.


End file.
